A Betrayed Hinata
by kibagaaralover18
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are finally together. Something bad happens, What happpens when Kiba and Shino find out. HinaNar HinaKiba NarIno This is my first fan fic. Sorry ch are short. please review. flames accepted, prefer constructive critisim. GOING TO REWRITE
1. About Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Please enjoy this is my first fanfic**

**KIBA'S POV**

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata turned around at the sound of her name. She was heading towards the training grounds when I called out to her.

"Hello Kiba-san."

Hinata blushed slightly as I approached with my loyal companion, Akamaru, by my side.

"Are you headed for the training grounds?" I asked.

"Y-yes."

"Then is it okay if I walk with you Hinata-san?"

I asked a little shyly._ Why am I being shy around Hinata-san?_

Hinata nodded her head yes. As they walked in silence towards the training grounds.Hinata suddenly blushed the color of a cherry. The answer came in the form of a blue-eyed blond-haired ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hinata-san, hows it going?"

Shouted the loud mouth ninja when he was about five feet away from the pair. He completely ignored me.

Hinata stammered out a "H-h-hello N-naruto-san." Kiba just grunted and sent Naruto a "what in the hell do you want" look.

"Hey, uh Hinata-san um... can I...uhhhh... talk to you in ummm...alone...in private?"

Naruto looked very nervous which was totally out of character for the usually hyperactive boy.

"S-s-sure, Naruto-san." Hinata stammered. She turned and looked at me.

Normally I would've just grunted and walked away, but I hesitated before turning and walking about fifteen feet away from the bench that they were sitting on to watch._ I don't like this. Why does he want to talk to Hinata-san for anyways. I'm her teammate, I need to stay close by just to make sure she's okay and he doesn't try anything. _I just stood there watching and waiting to see if I needed to interfere. After about ten minutes of Naruto chatting nervously amd wringing his hands in desperation he finally seemed to come to the point that he wanted to get to. Whatever he said seemed to make Hinata-san extremely happy and she, forgetting her shy nature, jumped up in joy and fiercely hugged Naruto. _What the hell is going on here? Why is she hugging him like that? What happened?_ Unfortunately I didn't bother using my sharp hearing to eavesdrop on Hinata-sans converstaion and now I wish I had. For some odd reason I felt hatred towards Naruto. _Why does HE get to have Hinata-san hugs and attention? What does she see in HIM anyway? WHOA! Hold on. Im not jealous, am I. I can't be. I mean Hinata-san is just a friend. She's like a little sister to me. THIS IS STUPID! I'll just walk over and see whats going on. _I walked up to them and they were still hugging. The were totally oblivious to me. I cleared my throat and they pulled apart rather reluctantly.

"Hey what's going on here?" I asked the couple.

Hinata-san beamed up at me with those beautiful white eyes and said...

"Me and Naruto-kun are going out!" Apparently she was to excited to stutter.

I looked at her and naruto in complete shock. _I can't believe this is happening! This can't be happening! The dumbass finally acknowledged her after all this time! Should I be happy that Hinata-san is finally getting what she's wanted for so long. Will she always be happy with Naruto? Deep down inside I know I should be happy for her, but all I wanted to do was rip off Naruto's head and feed it to my dogs. I guess I should a least pre..._

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled, interuppting my thoughts. I turned and glared at the stupid ninjas grinning face.

"So uhh...do you...I mean..is this okay with you. I mean your like a big brother to her and I want to make sure it's okay with you."

I studied him a bit and then I turned and looked at Hinata-san, who looked really happy.

In a defeated tone I said,"Yeah. I'm happy for both of ya."

Hinata-san gazed up at me with a look of concern on her pretty face. I gave her a quick hug, _god she feels so soft!_ and gave Naruto a look that said 'you better not hurt her" and walked away with Akumaru whimpering by my side. I knew exactly how he felt.

**END CH 1**

Return to Top


	2. A Memory

**I don't own Naruto**

**CH 2**

I've been avoiding naruto and hinata-san ever since the day they got together. I can't stand seeing them all lovey dovey around each other. Always kissing and hugging. I always thought that i would have been the one to steal Hinata-san's first kiss or receive her soft hugs. DAMN IT! Why does she make me feel so warm and soft inside? I'm a ninja, i'm not supossed to be soft. But Hinata-san is the only one who could and I've only known her for two and a half months.

**FLASHBACK**

**HINATA'S POV**

"Hinata-san, I would like you to meet your teammates." Kurenai-sensei stated."This is Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru." she said pointing to a boy with a red fang painted on each of his cheeks and a dog inside his coat. He was frowning as he looked me over.

"And this is Aburame Shino." A boy with sunglasses and spiky hair nodded at me.

**KIBA'S POV**

"I-i t's n-n-nice to m-m-meet you. I-i'm H-hyuuga H-h-hinata." The girl slightly bowed as she introduced herself. I stared at her stammering introduction with a frown on my face. _This girl is way to timid and weak. You could tell by just looking at her. There is no way she's going to be able to help out this team. She's not made for fighting. And what's with the bug boy anyway. This is going to be a waste of my time. Their just going to have to stay out of my way._

"Kiba lets get moving. We need to start training already! yelled Kurenai-sensei as she and my teammates ran towards the training grounds. I slowly made my way to the training post observing my new teammates and their techniques.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Watch out Hinata-san!" I shouted as I pushed Hinata-san out of the way of an on-coming kunai. We were in the middle of a fierce battle with a couple of cloud shinobi's.They had attacked without warning apparently ticked off about something.

"Why are you attacking us. We just came from your village. We were on a mission there." I said a litte breathless from the fight.

"There's no reason. We just thought it would be fun to kill your team off. It's nothing personnal." a cloud nin said smirking.

This got me really pissed. _The assholes just wanted to have a little fun with us. I'll show them. _I glanced at Hinata-san's unconsious body. _Oh Yeah! I'll show them!_ I glanced at Shino. He had already killed off two of the cloud nin's using his insects. That only left one for me.

"Akamaru" The dog came rushing towards me. "Come on boy. Let's do this!" I gave him a food pill and Akamaru turned a deep crimson color.

"Ready, Man Beast Clones Jutsu." Akamaru turned into a clone of me and landed on my back. The Cloud nin stood there laughing. "What, you don't think your strong enough so you have to make a clone of yourself, how pathetic."

"Fang over Fang Jutsu!" It seemed that two twisting typhoons of air were heading towards the cloud nin but it was actually Kiba and Akamaru. We struck the laughing nin and killed him instantly. Which was kind of disappointing.

I ran over to Shino, who was kneeling beside Hinata-san, I picked up Hinata-san. We headed towards Konoha running as fast as we could to get Hinata-san to the hospital. Thirty minutes later Hinata-san was admitted into the hospital and was resting. I stayed in the hospital that whole night thinking.

_Why did I decide to protect her? I know she's my teammate and it's my duty but it felt like something...more. She's so delicate and fragile yet she fights so fiercely and she has gotten so much stronger in the two months we've trained together. I mean she's so peaceful and I feel so comfortable around her. She's special and I'll do whatever I can to keep safe and smiling. She's like a sister to me._

**END FLASHBACK**

Well she doesn't feel like a sister to me now. And now I'm to late to tell her how I feel...

**END CH 2**

Return to Top


	3. Sadness

**I don't own Naruto**

**BEG CH 3**

"K-kiba-kun." I turned my head and looked over at Hinata-san. I was just about to leave the training grounds. _You were just about to run away so you wouldn't have to see her with Naruto. Damn voice in my head. I miss hearing her lovely voice. SHUT UP YOUR ONLY MAKING IT HARDER ON YOURSELF._

"Hinata-san, how have you been?" I asked.

"Great" Her face lightened up and she smiled.

I basked in the warmth of her smile and the glow in her eyes. _WOW! Who knew I was a romatic!_

"I was wondering Kiba-kun, if you would like to have dinner with me and Naruto-kun?" She blushed slightly as she said Naruto's name

"What?" I aked surprised. "Why?"

"I haven't seen you in a while and I got really worried." Hinata-san said blushing a little more.

_Well at least she doesn't stutter with me. Does that mean she comfortable around me still._

I smiled at her. "Okay. When and where?"

Her smile widen and I was glad it was me who caused it. "At the ramen shop Naruto-kun loves to eat at at five o'clock."

"Okay, see you later." I said and was just about to turn around when Hinata-san gave me a quick hug and ran off to find Naruto. _What did I get myself into. I hope I'm not making a big mistake. I hope I don't kill Naruto._

**AT THE RAMEN STAND**

As I walked up to the ramen stand I realized that Hinata-san was alone and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Fear and anger welled up inside me._ Has something happened to my Hinata-san._

"Hinata-san." she jerked her head up at the sound of her name and stared at me with hurt, sorrowful eyes.

"Oh, Kiba-kun, how could he do this to me? Why does this hurt so much?" She flunged herself into my arms and buried her head into my coat and sobbed. Akamaru whined but stayed quiet. Hinata-san just cried and cried until her eyes were completely dried of tears.

"What happened Hinata-san?" I asked

"K-kiba-kun, N-naruto c-c-ch-cheated on me!" Hinata began to cry again.

"WHAT THAT BASTARD DID WHAT!! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU!! WHERE IS HE!!

"K-kiba-kun, p-please c-c-calm d-d-down."

"CALM DOWN!! HE HURT YOU HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT BASTARD HURT _MY_ PRECIOUS HINATA-CHAN!!

Hinata-chan stared at me wide-eyed and waited for me to calm down. When I finally calmed down she told me everything.

"W-when I c-came back from a-asking you to j-join us for d-d-dinner I found h-him in Ino's arms. T-they were k-k-kissing...in f-front of e-everybody, r-r-right in f-front of this ramen shop. W-when they f-f-finally broke a-apart he n-n-noticed me. He w-was about to say s-s-something but I ran a-a-away b-before he c-c-could say anything."

When she finished her story I asked "Do you know where they are right now?"

Hinata-chan shooked her head no. I looked at her affectionately. "Hinata-san, let's get you home so you can rest and we can talk some more tomorrow, okay."

She shooked her head and said, "It's okay if you call me Hinata-chan."

I smiled at her. "Thank You."

We silently walked towards the Hyuuga compound. On her doorstep she turned and looked at me. I couldn't read her expression. It seemed kind of thoughtful.

"Thank you so much for being and really good friend and listener. Goodnight" With that she gave me a quick appreciative hug and went into her home. _Okay she's safe. Now it's time to get that bastard Naruto._

**END CH 4**

Return to Top


	4. Unnoticed

**I don't own Naruto**

**CH 4**

I could smell his stench and it was coming from Ino's apartment._ That bastard just hurt Hinata-chan and now he's in another girls apartment. What is he playing at. Doesn't he know he going to get hurt, if it isn't by me it will be by Shino as soon as he finds out. We both have protective feelings over Hinata-chan only mine are a bit stronger and not so brotherly. Wait thats a perfect idea but i'm going to need Shino's help for this._

I took off towards Shino's house hoping that he was there. **KNOCK , KNOCK**. "Hey Shino are you in there?"

After about a minute Shino opened his door only wearing his boxers. "Hey I need your help with something."

"What is it?" he asked "I'll tell you as soon as we get inside." I said

He stepped aside and I went into his house and sat on his couch. I waited for him to get dressed and sit down across from me.

"It's about Hinata-chan" I said

Shino raised his eyebrows behind his shades, "Your still jealous over Naruto?"

"What! No it's not that. Naruto cheated on Hinata-chan with Ino and...

"WHAT!!!" yelled Shino. I was surprised. Shino never shouted he never showed any type of emotion. Shino was pissed.

"I know how you feel, so this is my plan..."

**1 HOUR LATER OUTSIDE INO'S APT**

**SHINO POV**

"Okay Shino let's go." I nodded and headed towards Ino's door while Kiba stayed hidden. I knocked and waited. Ino open her door and she looked surprised to see me. "Shino, hi what are you doing here?"

"Oh..I uh..wanted to uh...talk to you about something." I said acting nervous (part of the plan).

"Oh! What is it?" She looked at me kind of suspisiously.

"Maybe you would like to take a walk with me, that is if your not to busy." I said raising and eyebrow.

"No. I'm not busy. Naruto-kun just went home." Ino said.

"Naruto! What was he doing here. I thought he would've been with Hinata-san." Acting slightly surprised.

"Uh, no they broke up earlier today and now we're together." Her voice sounded slightly guilty. But only slightly and I was not about to take pity on her either.

_You stupid slut I'm going to kill you._

They started walking down main street. Thankfully no one was around at this time of night. They reached a clearing about half a mile away from Konoha.

"Hey Shino-kun what are we doing way out here?" Ino asked me. I turned to her and said, "There's a special place that I want to show to you."

She looked shocked. "Why do you want to show it to me?"

"Because...I...Lo...Lov...Love...Y...You...Ino."

"AH! I CAN'T BELEIVE I SAID THAT TO THAT SLUT!!! THE WORDS LEAVE A BITTER NASTY TASTE IN MY MOUTH!!! BUT ITS ALL FOR HINATA-SAN!!"

She stared at me in shock and allowed me to lead her to my "special place." We were in a clearing surounded by trees so dense you wouldn't be able to hear a scream ten feet in front of you.

"Shino." Ino faced me "Will you kiss me?" I just looked at her._ She has got to be kidding. There is no way I'm putting my lips on that. HELL NO!!!_

I casually (and slowly) leaned my face towards hers. My lips hovered over hers and she closed her eyes anticipating the kiss. I looked at her waiting mouth disgusted. _How many other guys lips touched hers. _Just as our lips were about to touch I sent a silent command to my insects. They crept out of my body and made their way toward Ino. I commanded them to bite. The bites paralyzed her body and she lay helpless as the insects fed on her chakra. They begged me to let them eat her flesh. I allowed them to. _That was to easy. **She** was to easy. _When they were fininshed I walked back to Konoha as if nothing happened. Because something had happened to nothing.

**KIBA'S POV**

I lept down from the tree as I saw Shino walk back into Konoha without the wench.

"So it went well?" I stated. He looked at me "Yes" was all he said. "Let's go get Naruto." Akumaru barked and let out a low growl meant only for Naruto.

They walked towards Naruto's house. To their luck the dobe was still awake. The kitchen light was on. I knocked on the door and this time Shino hid. He was there for back up.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked through the door. I rolled my eyes. "It's Kiba." "What do you want?" His voice sounded a little scared. As if he was afraid that I found out about Hinata-chan and him. _Well I did and your going to pay._

"Hinata-san is missing and..." abruptly the door flew open. Naruto stood in the doorway holding a bowl of ramen. "You can come in theres no use for us to talk through the door. I stepped into his house. It was so Naruto. Ramen packages littered the floor, a small television, little furniture. I turned to the dobe. "What happened today? Whay was Hinata-san so upset?"

Naruto fidgited nervously. "Well...uh..you...see I sort of have a thing for Ino-chan and I didn't know how to tell Hinata-san. I didn't mean for her to see that and I feel really bad. I want to make it up to her." I stared at him. _The bastard was just jumping from girl to girl. _

"You hurt her really bad Naruto, so I'm going to have to hurt you." Akamaru jumped out of my coat and lunged himself at Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack and kick the poor puppy into the wall. I quickly ate a food pill to increase my speed and rushed Naruto. I pulled out two kunei and plunged one deep into Naruto's side while he dodged the other. Akamaru was back on his feet and I feed him a food pill. He turned crimson and lunged at Naruto only for him to turn into a puff of smoke. I looked around for the real Naruto but I couldn't smell him. Then it hit me. I sniffed out for the sent of ramen and I looked up just in time to dodge Naruto's kunai's. This battle was taking to long so I decided to end it. "Akamaru" the little red pup was by my side in and instant. "Man Beast Clone Jutsu" I said making the hand signs. Akumaru turned into me and we both rushed Naruto. Akumaru from behind and me in front. We both pulled out kunai's and began circling around Naruto. We were running so fast he wasn't able to keep up so he ended up trapped as me and Akumaru ran faster and faster around him. We held out the kunai both pointing towards Naruto's body. Naruto frantically tried to find a way out but Akumaru and Kiba were to fast for him. Finally the circle tightened enough to where the kunai's were slashing away at Naruto limbs. Naruto screamed in pain but his body soon became numb as his body fell to the ground. Slashes and deep cuts covered is body. On some parts skin hanged losely and blood flowed freely. Unfortunetly for Naruto he was still alive.

"Shino!" I yelled. Shino came in and released his insects on Naruto. When the bugs were done me and Shino gathered the remains and placed it next to Ino's in the clearing. We headed back to our homes exhausted and slept peacefully.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Has anyone else noticed that Naruto and Ino are missing?" Hinata-chan asked. "It's been three weeks and I haven't seen any of them." I looked over at Hinata-chan. _She seems like she's gotten over Naruto. That was pretty fast. _"Hinata-chan are you ready to go home, it's getting kind of late." I asked her.

"Yes, I should be getting home." she said

She turned to Shino. "Bye Shino-kun, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Shino." I said he looked and winked at me, or so I would like to think. I really couldn't tell because he always were those sunglasses.

We walked in silence for more than half way until Hinata-chan spoke up. "Kiba-kun."

I turned and peered into her beautiful white eyes. "There is something I need to tell you." she said confidently. She seemed so sure of herself. I was surprised.

"Kiba-kun." She looked me straight in the eye. She seemed determined. "I...LOVE YOU!" she blushed a nice shade of red.

I looked at her astonished. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." she said still looking into my eyes. "Your the one I want to be with. I've always felt something when I was around you but I didn't figure out what it was until that night three weeks ago. I l-love you!"

"Hinata-chan, I LOVE YOU TOO! THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY!" I gave her a nice warm hug. She giggled softly and gently took my hand in hers.

"I better be getting home before it gets to late." Hinata-chan said, sighing contently.

I nodded my head and we took off towards the Hyuuga compound, anxiously waiting for tomarrow.

**End Story**

**I kind of change the ending from what it was originally. I hope you liked the story. It was my first one so don't be to harsh on me please. Please review so I can know how I did and I need advice on how I can get better at writing.**


End file.
